


Marty Boring Jeff in the Hospital

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (1969)
Genre: British English, Comedy, Detectives, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Partnership, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: A sketch from the episode where Marty bores Jeff in the hospital by recounting a past exploit.
Relationships: Marty Hopkirk & Jeff Randall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Marty Boring Jeff in the Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Another sketch I did over a decade ago. Love this series.


End file.
